The Time has Come
by Eiji-san
Summary: A Dark past, that's what our protagonist, Hirose Taku had. Abused by his father, avoided by his schoolmates, he became a criminal right after getting expelled. But once more he has to step into the world of violence after he met those girls... (Full summary inside, SWEARING like the F-word or S-word, Discretion advised!) - OneShot? Maybe, I could continue it if you want to.


**The Time's come**

Genre: Action, Seinen, Romance(?), Harem(?)

 **I may continue this if you guys want to...**

* * *

Hirose Taku, a delinquent, a troublemaker,... a criminal. Maybe that's what people's first impression of our cold protagonist. His past is not a good one, not even in the slightest. His Mom died when he was 10, killed by his own father while he's drunk. Ever since then, his father starts to abuse him, day by day. The abuse that he takes, make him the man he's now. Cold, Distant, careless.

When he was in elementary, he is the smartest student in class, even his teacher said that he could be a great man someday in the future. _Boy, were they wrong..._ Right after his mother's death, he grows to be a cold and distant boy during his middle school period. Antisocial, haunted by the past.

Despite being really intelligent, he often skip school, making trouble with other students, even teachers. He immediately get expelled during the middle of his third-year, and has become a criminal ever since. He only view the world as 'worthless'. Being involved in a bank heist, robbing some small stores, being a paid driver, even killing people is what he always do when he dons the mantle of a criminal.

 _But not anymore..._

When he reaches 25, however... he stopped being a criminal. Realizing that those stuffs are 'time-wasting' and went to find a job at a courier agency. Everyday, he always get packages that he had to deliver to various places, city outskirts, villages, ports, industries, etc. He knows every nooks and crannies in this city. Various getaway location, if he ever get himself involved in some trouble. Even hiding spots.

Though he's still quite the antisocial, he always do his job pretty well, earning some respect from his boss and get himself some raise. Everything has going pretty well for his life, no more parents, no more trouble, no more cops, no more friends, no more... violence. _Well, all of them until one day, when the time has come... He met those faces..._

* * *

It's a dark, rainy night. No other light source other than his car's headlight. He was just off from delivering another package, now it's time to bring this car back to his workplace. But for some reason, he has a bad feeling. He looked around him, nothing in plain sight, just him and the car. At least that's what he sees.

 _'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?'_ The Man thought to himself. Lately, he felt that someone is watching him, watching his every move, watching him working, like a stalker. He looked back at his side mirrors, just to make sure, and just then... he sees a pair of headlights heading his way. It's closing in pretty fast, and pretty aggresively. _'Who the fuck is that?'_ He looked at the black car that's following him and without his knowledge, another car appeared right in front of him, coming out from an alley.

He is forced to stop the car and seeing that there are no escape routes, he gives up as their car blocked his way out. The car who's following him pulled over on the front-left of the car he's driving. They were silent for a moment. No one coming out of the car. Until he loses his patience and got outta the car. He stepped into the front of his car and waited for these 'Mysterious' people to come and show their faces.

And they finally got out of the car. One by one, starting from the car in front of him. He was expecting some kind of gangster, or maybe some mobs that he ever fought in the past. But who he sees, is not a familiar face. Granted, it's not that visible, considering the lack of light source, but when he sees just their body, he already knows... these people... are not someone he knew.

One of them walked out from the darkness that covered their faces, while the other just stood there... watching them. He's even more surprised that the one that comes out, is a woman. _'What the heck?'_ He thought inside his head. He looked at the woman, she looks young, around 23, he thinks. She has a ginger hair, with some of them tied in a side ponytail. With his eyes adjusting to the darkness, and with the help of the storm's lightning, he could also see the others, to his surprise, are all womans.

"Who are you?" He asked the woman standing in front of him. "Good evening, Hirose Taku-san. I'm afraid we may disturb your work at this time?" She asked him back, avoiding his previous question.

"Yeah, you already did. I'll ask again, who the hell are you?"

"We are from the SIA."

"SIA?"

"An Agency that focuses on catching criminal and stop crime by recruting an ex-criminal and making them join our side." She explained, though, she didn't say her name, or her friends' name. "You didn't tell me your name." He said, pissed off. "Oh, sorry. Where're my manners, right?" She said apologizing sarcastically, as if she's making fun of him.

"I am Agent #1, Codename: Subtle." She said. Well, that doesn't sound like a name at all. "Now, everyone, tell him your names." She said, commanding her friends to tell them their names, even though it seems that they don't want to.

First, the girl with a grayish-brown hair, also tied into a side bun, said before the others. "I am Agent #2, Codename: Little Bird." She has a really high-sound, like a real bird. He joked inside his mind.

"Agent #3, Codename: Seawater." A girl with a sword in hand and a blue hair said, she looks like a typical Japanese beauty, but there's like a scary aura emitting from her. Enough to send shivers down the ex-criminal.

"A- Agent #4, C- Codename: Flower." A girl with a much shorter hair said with a soft tone, she has a greenish hair, with a shy look on her face. "Yo. Agent #5, Codename: Starsky." Another girl with an even shorter hair said, she has an orange hair that goes above her shoulders, with a bright smile on her face.

"Agent #6, Codename: Roll." A girl with red hair that goes below her shoulder said while playing with her hair. She looks like one of those spoiled rich girl, though this doesn't apply to them. "Agent #7, Codename: Smile." A girl with a petite figure, black hair tied into a short twintail said.

"I am Agent #8, Codename: Hope. Nice to meet you." A girl with purple hair tied in a low twintail said politely, unlike her other comrades(?).

"I'm Agent #9, Codename: Painting." It's the turn for a more mature-looking girl from all of them, she tied her blonde hair in a ponytail, she also has a pretty slender figure, anyone could've mistaken her as a model.

"Okay. Now I know that you guys aren't the type that like to tell their names, what do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ah. Joining you? No."

"Excuse me?"

He walked closer to her and stared at her blue eyes. "No Way in Fucking Hell!" Hearing this, Agent #9 suddenly kicked his stomach away from Agent #1 and made him land in front of his car before Agent #3 take out her sword and point it at the man's neck.

They didn't say anything, all they did is just pinning the man down. "Guys, come on. Let's not scare him away." Hearing this from their Alpha, Agent#3 retracted her sword and let me go. "It appears that my friend has caused a burden to you, sorry to disturb you, Hirose-san."

They let the man walk back to his car's seat, and eventually opening a path for him to go back to his workplace.

"Subtle, you okay to let him go?" Agent#2 said to their Alpha, calling her by her codename. "Don't worry, I'm definitely going to make him join, no matter what."

She and her friends get inside the car and drive away. "Just you wait, Agent #10, Apollo."

* * *

 _Morning, The Next Day_

Hirose yawned at the morning sun, woken up by his alarm. As usual, every morning, he took some exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, squats, even hanging bars. After preparing for work, he starts up his motorbike and go to his workplace.

He walked inside the office, with the usual "Osu!" like everytime he comes here. "What you got for me today, boss?" He asked his boss for another shipment, to get rid of his boring workday. "Ah. Hirose-kun, yeah. The Package is ready at your car, here's the address." He said before handing out a piece of paper to him.

He shrugged it off and goes to grab the key of the car to deliver another package. But before he go, he usually checked the trunk, and he does. He found an ordinary looking package, packed with a cardboard box like usual. "Okay then." He fired up the engine and starts pushing the throttle of the car.

 _However..._

During the middle of the trip, he receives a phone call from an 'Unknown Number'. Wondering who it is, he answered the call. "Yo, this is Ottana's Delivery Service, what can I do for you?" Thinking that it's just a customer call, he answered it like every other customer service (jokingly).

"The Package that you're delivering is a bomb, it was set to detonate for 45 minutes as soon as you fire up the engine. Now that's 30 minutes left for you." The Caller said, which suprises him for a little. "Who is this? Don't tell me..."

"Deliver it in time, or lose your job because of vehicle damage." The Caller quickly shut their phone. "Wait! Dammit!" He stopped for a minute, checking back his trunk. He know that he can't open a package, but this time, it's an emergency. He opened it and he saw a military-grade bomb set to detonate around 28 minutes 43 seconds left. "Shit!" He looked back at the address and noticed that the address is pretty far, which is almost impossible to reach within 40 minutes, let alone 28!

He quickly go back to his seat and revved up the engine. Finding every single possible shortcuts that he could pass through with this car, he has no time to waste. Of course, he set his watch to match the bomb's timer. To get him the idea of when it's going to detonate, and to make himself sure that he's aware of the bomb.

He doesn't care about the traffic lights, nor the road signs, all he know is that know, he has to deliver this thing in time, or else lose his job. He could've just pick up the bomb and threw it away, but if he did that, he's sure that the caller would say that their package never made it and He'll be sure that he will lose his job. If he left his car, the boss would accuse him of breaking the company's property, which probably will result in him being FIRED.

Luckily, as I mention before, he knew every single shortcuts in this city. Though, he already lose plenty of time, he still manages to made it out of the city. _'The address is still pretty far, I must not let my guard down!'_

A few minutes later, he's getting closer to the destination, and it looks like it's some sort of abandoned factory. He looked at his watch and saw that the time is only 18 seconds left! He revved up the engine in hope to get it faster and reaches the entrance of the abandoned factory, completely going through it and breaking the metal fences. It won't leave a big bump, he's sure.

5 Seconds!

Suddenly, the metal garage-like 'gate' opened. Inside, the nine girls from before are waiting for him. In the slightest time possible, he pushed the throttle even more, increasing the rpm of the car, before stopping it to the side with a screeching sound. He looked at his watch, one _second left._

He sighed, got out of the car and glared at Agent #1. "What do you mean about this?" His glare is a piercing one, though, she's not scared even in the slightest. "We were testing you, Agent #10."

"I told you, I'll never work with you!"

"I'm afraid that you will, sooner or later."

"Keep dreaming." He turned away, going back to his car.

"Hirose Nanako."

"!"

He froze when she said his mother's name. The name that he has forgotten ever since he was 10, the name that always made him shed tears whenever someone mention it. The Name... that left him frozen whenever someone mentions it.

"How'd you know that name?"

"We know a lot about you."

He went silent for a while, before Agent #1 continued speaking, "She was killed after spotting her own husband, Hirose Shino, drinking and smoking heavily when he went home. While in that state, he starts to get angry at his own son, for some unknown reasons, and went berserk at the house."

"Stop..."

"Hirose Nanako, trying to protect her son from the wrath of his own father, get stabbed in the process, leaving her body laying down there. Her husband, instead of feeling guilty, blames all of this in his son, for taking his wife away from him."

"Stop..."

"Until this day, the son has become a trouble maker, and here he is now... poor Hirose Taku-kun."

"Stop, you bast-!"

Before he could even finish, he was again, kicked by the same girl who kicked him yesterday, but this time, stronger. Another two agent, Agent #5 and #7 pinned him down and hold him in a position so he could look at their Alpha's face.

"What do you want, huh? You want my life? Kill me already! I don't care!"

"No. We don't want your life, that's why... we want you to join us."

"..."

He went silent, thinking about the situation. "Let him go." Agent #1 said to her friends. They let him go slowly. Catching them off guard, he tackled both 5 and 7 and made them fall on the ground before making another manouver to dodge the attacking Agent #3 and enough to distract them before snatching a gun from one of their hidden weapon pocket.

He pointed it at the Alpha herself. "You want me to join you? Train your comrades first."

"Hm-mm... I see, you still have that blood running inside you, huh?" She said before shifting her sitting position. Damn, he hasn't noticed this before, but she's wearing a white tank top for today and a short skirt that hugs the figure of her tighs quite nicely.

He looked away and turned the gun and give it back to whoever he snatched it from. Walking towards the car, he said...

"So... Girls..."

He stopped for a second. And so does the rest of the agents. "What's my codename? And when will I start?"

Agent #1 smiled, before saying, "Glad to have you here, Apollo."

From this point on, he knows that when the time's come... he will be leading a new life... His New Life begins now!


End file.
